


even longing, even longing can be my end

by Goldfish90



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Ass Play, Drinking, F/M, First Dates, I Made Myself Cry, Rough Sex, Sharing, Slow Dancing, Sweet, google the bourbon in this fic and laugh at how dumb rich i made rio, hahahahahahaha, lovemaking, nauseatingly sweet i digust myself, song title: Quatro Pedacinhos by Gilberto Gil, story time with beth and rio, thanks to last nights episode i continued and made Rio stupid RICH, wow much shock angie is crying over a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 20:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18820234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldfish90/pseuds/Goldfish90
Summary: “Be warned I haven’t dance in years. Apologies in advance for stepping on your toes.” Rio spun her and she laughed as he pulled her into his embrace.“Darlin’ I’ve tangoed with you more than once, you have very natural rhythm.” He winked as she flushed at his comment, “Just let go and it’ll come back to you.”***Oh hey, hi welcome. I'm back on my romantic bullshit because I literally cannot wait for them to be so deep in love you'll be able to see it from space. If you want to feel what I felt listen to Quatro Pedacinhos by Gilberto Gil at the start of this line: "At the request of the house the floor is now open to anyone who’d like to join us for a dance for this next number.” Get wrapped up in feelings. This is also an attempted to connect my earlier Brio church fics with the romance Brio.Enjoy. I literally don't even care anymore *laughs and laughs*





	even longing, even longing can be my end

Beth slicked a cranberry color on her lips, pressing them together to evenly transfer the color. Smoothing the flirty black number that lifted her breasts, pushing teasing cleavage to the forefront. She observed her appearance, patting the french twist of her hair and smiled. Turning slightly she couldn’t help but wink at her reflection.

 

_ Mama you look good. _

 

Sitting on the bed she strapped black high heels to her feet. Grabbing her purse she noticed a text lighting up on her phone.

 

_ Ready when you are. _

 

She smiled softly and moved to grab a red peacoat from her closet, now that Michigan had turned to fall the chill was more prominent in the air. Turning off the lights in her room and hallway she recalled as she stepped into her living area grabbing house keys to drop in her purse how they came to this.

 

***

 

_ They had been dozing lazily in bed after their usual splitting of their cuts which now always ended with them naked. Her eyes were closed and she snuggled on Rio’s chest enjoying his heat and protective embrace. Smile on her face, the post coital buzz vibrating through her skin. Rio was playing with her hair, twirling the strands, fascinatingly watching different shades of reds and blonde appear and disappear in the glow being cast in the room. _

 

_ “Where the red come from, you know?” Beth turned to rest her chin on his chest  as he brushed her hair behind her ear. _

 

_ “My grandmother actually. Mom always said she would boast we had stubborn Scottish blood that “‘em basterd English couldn’t breed out iffa they had a whole tribe and half a brain between ‘em to do it.” She mimicked her mother’s retelling of her grandmother’s accent as Beth had never had the actual pleasure of meeting the mythical woman that had fascinated her childhood stories.  _

 

_ Rio laughed, “Sounds like sass has always run in the family. You couldn’t escape your rebel heritage even if you had wanted to.” _

 

_ “Seems that way. Apparently according to my grandmother’s lore one of my ancestors ran away with a dark haired highwaymen after she refused to marry her arranged fiance.” _

 

_ Rio’s hands stroked down her back to cup her bottom and he squeezed, “Smart girl, you inherited good taste as well.” _

 

_ They kissed softly, it quickly turned heated as Rio began to pull her upwards to straddle him so she was looming over him, rubbing her wetness against his harden cock. _

 

_ “Elizabeth.”  _

 

_ “Yes Rio.” Beth asked, trailing kisses across his jawline, rubbing her cheek against his beard. _

 

_ “Let’s go out.” Beth rose to observe him and he continued, “I want to take you out properly Miz Elizabeth, you dress up, I dress up, our grandmother’s rest peacefully knowing we haven’t been completely debauched. _

 

_ Beth laughed, “Is your Nana concerned that I’ve thoroughly debauched her grandson?”  _

 

_ Rio smirked, lifting her to pull her onto his cock, slipping into her waiting cunt, thrusting softly into her. She let out a high pitched sigh, wrapping her arms around his neck as his own stroked her back, nails trailing reddening marks down her pearl skin.  _

 

_ “She did have a superstition that redheads were kissed by Lucifer’s hell fire, that they were gifted with his wicked lying tongue and charms.” Rio slipping his own tongue into her mouth, Beth rocking against him, matching his slow thrusts, her nails scraping the back of his head as she tried to pull him impossibly closer. _

 

_ “Is that what..AH! What you think?” She squeezed him, inner velvet muscles pulling him further into her heat.  _

 

_ He growled against her mouth, “I think we’ll burn together Elizabeth, and keep on burning.” _

 

_ “Then burn me Rio. Make the fire feel good.” She arched back as he thrust upwards hard into her, her thighs squeezing tightly around his hip bones, stealing his breath. She pulled his face to her breast and he obliged her by pulling a tight pink nipple into his mouth sucking and biting causing her to cry out. _

 

_ He rubbed his face between those glorious tits, wanting to live in her beating heart, he sucked the pale flesh of the other, one arm snaking up to grasp the back of those fiery locks, the other wrapping around her lower back pulling her closer. Her clit rubbing against his belly as she swirled her hips against him. _

 

_ Sucking more bites on her breasts, feeling her begin to flutter around his cock, his hand on her lower back moving to grip her ass, he pulled as much of one breast as he could into his mouth. _

 

_ “Rio mmm suck on me harder.” He sucked hard, then bit and she screamed, living flame pulsing around him adding his fuel to her body. He leaned back, keeping his face planted on her breast, tongue swiping at the bite he made. Her hands rubbing his head and she lifted so he could slip out of her. She rested against him, nuzzling his nose she murmured.  _

 

_ “Let’s go out then.” _

 

***

 

She closed the door behind her, locking it, putting the keys in her evening bag. Turning she smiled as she saw Rio had his black Cadillac parked in front of her home. He was leaning against the hood of the car watching her, smirk on his face. The man belonged on the cover of GQ. 

 

Wearing a classically tailored black suit, a black Mandarin collar button up and shiny black loafers, his usual black on black assemble only broken up by his red rosary and gold Cristo cross that hung from it, the gold buckle on his black belt, and his gold pinkie ring.

 

That outfit was probably more expensive that Beth’s entire wardrobe, not that it mattered because he was looking at her like he couldn’t wait to strip her naked. Putting a bit more sway in her hips she walked toward him slowly, he pushed away from the car to meet her halfway. They both stood in front of each other, close enough to touch, eating each other up with hot gazes.

 

Beth broke first, “You look good.”

 

Rio smirked biting his bottom lip, “You look better. Black really suits you.” 

 

“Thank you.” He pressed his forehead to hers, lips ghosting but never meeting.

 

“House empty?” And Beth laughed smacking him playfully on his chest.

 

“Nuh uh, it's you who suggested we go out, so let’s go out. I want the Rio first date experience.” She sidestepped him making her way to his car.

 

Rio groaned turning to watch that tempting ass and hips sway. The woman made walking away look so good. He moved to catch up to her as she stood by the passenger door. He opened it gallantly for her, putting his hand against the door frame so she wouldn’t mess up her hairdo. He closed the door as she settled and he made his way around opening the drivers side and entering the car.

 

Beth was already buckled in and he did his own seat belt before starting the car. They shyly laughed at each other as Rio started the engine and the black car moved smoothly on to the road.

 

***

 

Rio checked their coats and Beth’s purse in, pocketing the tickets and returning to Beth’s side. She was looking around, taking in the Art Deco style of room, from the music coming inside and posters on the wall it was definitely cabaret jazz club he brought her too. 

 

He slipped his hand across the small of her back, letting it rest on her hip, she turned into him smiling, “All set?” 

 

“Yeah our table is all set.” 

 

Walking up to the maitre’d the woman carefully dressed in 20s style flapper dress with a mini black top hat pinned to her swept up do stood at attention, “Welcome back sir. Table’s prepared for you at your balcony.” A waiter immediately materialized and gestured for them to follow him.

 

Leading the way, weaving them through set tables and up the stairs onto a private balcony area. He led them to a a small black and red booth softly lit, shaded by carefully placed ferns where they could still view the main stage but anyone looking up wouldn’t be able to see them. 

 

Beth slipped on the soft red cushion watching Rio carefully, he blended so well into this environment and having noticed his own personal collection of vinyl records it didn’t surprise he would frequent a place like this.

 

“Two of the usual and water as well.” Rio ordered before sliding next to Beth. The waiter nodded in affirmative before turning to go.

 

Beth propped her chin on her hand, “Come here a lot I take?”

 

Rio chuckled, “Yeah you could say I’m really close with the owner.” He gave her a poignant look as Beth’s eyebrows rose high, gaping softly at him. Looking around at everything, the black and red, the jazz, how everyone from the coat check girl to the waiter referred to him as sir. 

 

She covered her mouth in amusement, “Is there anything in Detroit you don’t own?”

 

Rio cocked his head thoughtfully, “The museum of contemporary art? Though not from lack of trying. I do get to attend private exhibits before they become public. I’m a very generous donor.”

 

Beth laughed softly, “Your really trying to be king of it all aren’t you?” Rio leaned in close, taking her hand in his own, tracing the delicate veins with his thumb.

 

“Well ruling doesn’t seem such a lonely prospect anymore.” Fingers intertwined, Beth’s gaze softening as she drank him in. It wasn’t so lonely at the top anymore. They continued to hold hands, not breaking as the waiter returned with a black tray holding a bottle of bourbon, two crystal tumblers, and two waters with lemon.

 

Setting the glasses in front of them the waiter showcase the bottle to Rio for inspection, “The 22 year old Willett single barrel bourbon sir as requested. Should I leave the bottle?”

 

“Yes thank you I’ll serve the lady.”

 

“Very good sir. Enjoy.” The waiter set the bottle down and made his exit. Rio twisted the bottle open pouring them both a generous amount.

 

“Pace yourself with this one Elizabeth, it’s 110 proof, not your usual Jim Beam.” He winked as Beth rolled her eyes. Taking the tumbler, she lifted it to her nose inhaling the aroma. Spicy black pepper greeted her and she took a careful sip. Citrus and vanilla burst on her tongue, the spicy hit of pepper and mint burning down her throat and prided herself on not coughing at the strong liquor. 

 

“Definitely not the usual Jim Beam. It’s very good.” She took another careful sip, the liquor giving a pleasant warm feeling. Rio took a sip from his own glass watching Beth as she turned to look down at the band playing on stage. She laughed at the upbeat musical notes, at the trumpeters antics, applauding when he took a bow before disappearing behind a black curtain the next act taking over the stage.

 

A woman dripping a long silver gown took over, her pretty black skin and soft voluminous curls making her easily one of the prettiest women Beth had ever seen. She spoke huskily into the microphone, “Thank you for joining us. At the request of the house the floor is now open to anyone who’d like to join us for a dance for this next number.”

 

Soft guitar and cymbals opening the song up as she began to croon in Portuguese, moving rhythmically to the romantic beat. Rio stood and Beth looked up at him, “May I have this dance Elizabeth?” She pinked and took his hand as he led her down the stairs to the dance floor, several couples already swaying to the beat of the heady music.

 

“Be warned I haven’t danced in years. Apologies in advance for stepping on your toes.” Rio spun her and she laughed as he pulled her into his embrace.

 

“Darlin’ I’ve tangoed with you more than once, you have very natural rhythm.” He winked as she flushed at his comment, “Just let go and it’ll come back to you.”

 

His hand at her lower back, hers at his shoulder, two hands clasped they began to move into an easy rhythm that came naturally after learning to move with each other.  _ Rio was right, dancing was easy. _

 

Her hand traced across his shoulders as they swayed, “Who taught you to dance?” 

 

“My dad. I only had him for eight years but his very important lesson he left me was when you find a good woman feed her well, make her laugh, and take her dancing as much as you can.”

 

Beth smiled, “You heeded his words well, he sounded like a really good man.”

 

“He was a very good man. An honest man. This wasn’t his world but it took him away all the same. The night before it happened he took my mother dancing, he left her with only happy memories. I hope he’s not too disappointed in who his son has become.”

 

Beth pulled away and they halted mid step. She cupped his jaw, pressing her forehead to him, “You are a very good man Rio, not the easiest man and you’ll never be tame to this world. But you are good. Your father would be proud at the man you are and that your raising his grandson with the same values.” She kissed his cheek as he wrapped his arms around, swaying again to the final notes of the song.

 

Just like that he had been disarmed, his heart and soul bared wide open to her gaze and still she took them gently into her embrace, like they were her most precious possessions. He thoroughly  _ belonged to this woman _ . His Nana had been right, Lucifer had indeed kissed his Elizabeth at birth but so had God before sending her to him.

 

Heaven or hell it didn’t matter to him anymore where he ended up so long as she was standing next to him laughing at whatever dared to challenge them.

 

***

 

Needless to say date night was cut short, maybe it wasn’t really them to get dressed up and have a normal courtship. Not that normal had ever been them. Their beginning had been funny money and a golden gun, they would never be tamed, they thrived in the dangerously forbidden. 

 

He hiked her leg around his hip the moment they entered the elevator flying upwards to his penthouse loft. Two lightning storms clashing and roaring at each other. She gave a throaty laugh as he reached beneath her dress, ripping the delicate black lace from her soaking cunt.

 

“You’re costing me a fortune in panties.” Rio’s fingers slipped between the swollen lips, pulling at her clit.

 

“Don’t wear any then, you’ll save a lot of money. Or if you like I can buy you a boutique, the only payment you’ll have to make is modeling them for me.”

 

“So you can rip those too?” She took his bottom lip between her teeth sucking it as he groaned.

 

“At least they’ll be paid for. So you can’t complain if I rip something that’s already mine.” The doors opened, dinging softly at their arrival. Beth pulled away from him, walking backwards into his loft. Her red coat slipping off her, she kicked it away. Much like in the bathroom, she hiked up her dress, teasing him this time with her red curls and dripping pussy. She pulled the dress over her head, continuing to walk backwards, stiletto heels tapping on the hardwood floor, she threw it aside. Reaching behind her to unclasp the black lace bra she freed her tits, they bounced softly and his tongue licked his top lip in hunger.

 

He pulled off his suit jacket, letting it drop to the floor. Walking towards her, beginning to undo his shirt buttons. She walked forward, looking him up in down in hunger. He was only half way down when her hands covered his own stopping him. She pulled the shirt free from his pants, fingers stroking the soft material.

 

“It’s only fair you know if I rip what’s mine too.” With more strength than he thought she had she ripped his shirt wide open, buttons pinging on the floor, she pushed it off his body, the heels affording her the height she need to easily capture his mouth. Undoing his belt buckle, unbuttoning his pants pulling his zipper, she slipped her hand down his briefs gripping his hard cock. He groaned, concentrating on kicking his shoes off as she impatiently pulled at his pants.

 

They began to stumble and Rio controlled their descent as they dropped to the floor. He only managed to pull his pants under his ass before Beth was wrapping her legs around his hips, pulling his cock to her wet opening, she pinched his bottom and he yelped as he thrust forward into her heat.

 

“Hah ah fuck!” She buried her face in his neck, biting and sucking on his strong throat. Planting one knee on the floor to steady himself he began brutally fuck her hard. His fingers buried in her hair, ravaging and destroying the careful assemble, pins falling from her hair. She laughed wildly as he growled through punishing thrusts, skin slapping together.

 

Flipping him onto his back, she looked down at him licking those full lips at him before she grinded her pussy on him. Red hair flying around her magnificently as she rose her hips hard and fast on him. Her hands resting on his chest for leverage, nails digging in his skin. His own hands cupped her tits and savagely squeezed her nipples, pulling and rolling them hard between his fingers.

 

She was wrong, she had tamed him. But he didn’t want to tame her, not his Elizabeth. He wanted her like this always, unapologetically wild and uncaged, soaring high taking him to the edge over and over again.

 

They crashed into each other, mouths meeting hard. She was clenching around him, wetness coating his cock, moaning laughter against his mouth as he spilled in her. His rough hands turning soft, gentling her against him.

 

“You didn’t take off your pants.” He grinned against her, “You didn’t take off your heels.”

 

“Mmm. I suppose debauchery is just our card to deal with.” She planted soft kisses on his face, kissing his eyelids, the tip of his nose. He kicked off his pants as he carefully stood carrying her to the plush living room carpet. He settled her on it, her ivory skin melting against the soft cream. His hands moved down her legs to her feet, freeing them from the wicked heels. He kissed the tops of her feet, tongue licking the delicate arches of her ankles. He set her feet down gently.

 

Rio stood naked from the floor, Beth moved to lay on her side, on hand draped over her hip, the other propped supporting her head.  

 

“I have something I need to give you.” Making his way over to the dark oak cabinet, he slid the top drawer open and pulling a simple black box from it. Making his way over to Beth he motioned for her to come forward.

 

She crawled on all fours towards him, kneeling before him. He knelt on the carpet matching her pose. Opening the black box to her gaze and there, nestled on a matching black satin bed, laid a beautiful rosary.

 

Blue, red and black winking at her, perfectly crafted beads ending in a matching gold cross with la Virgen, matching his Cristo cross. 

 

Her fingertips grazing across the edge of the box before Rio playfully snapped the box on her fingertips, she laughed as he set the box on the floor pulling the beads and presenting them to her. 

 

Blue lapis lazuli beads broken up by rubies and black inserts.

 

“Blue for your eyes, red for your hair…”

 

“Black for you?” Beth ended and he laughed nodding.

 

“You’ll always have a part of me with you, protecting you, taking care of you.”  He held the beads before her but before she could take them he shook his head, “I have to bless them first.”

 

Beth smiled cheekily, “You take your priestly duties very seriously.” 

 

He chucked her chin playfully before Beth closed her eyes reverently and she felt Rio’s hand moving, crossing her, “In nomine Patris et Filii et Spiritus Sancti. Amen.” 

 

“Amen.” She took hold of his hand and kissed his pinkie ring like she would a holy priest. He placed the beads around her neck, the Virgen nestled between her breasts.

 

“Now you have God’s protection. And mine. Always.” 

 

She pulled the Virgen to her lips kissing the Holy Mother before letting her fall back between her breasts, one of Rios hand stroking and teasing her nipple. “Thank you for this. It must have been a lot.”

 

Rio shook his head, “I would dress you in pearls.” Beth blushed at his statement.

 

“Only pearls?” Rio smirked.

 

“Mama having you only in pearls gives me more pleasure than you know.” 

 

Beth placed her hands onto his shoulders kissing his mouth softly, “It’d be cold attire in the winter.”

 

He wrapped his arms around her, “That’s why you have me. I’ll keep you warm no problem.” 

 

She pressed closed, “I feel a chill coming on Rio.”

 

“Ah a sinner’s work is never done.” They laughed as they laid side by side, breasts pressed to his chest, one foot stroking the back his thigh as he nestled his body against her, kissing her mouth softly. She mewled softly as he slipped back inside her, loving her painfully gentle and slow. They’re rosaries meeting, clinked against each as their bodies moved against each other. 

 

Warm tanned fingers tangled up in her locks as she leaned above him, kissing his mouth inhaling his breath into her lungs. She rocked against him, one of his hands on her ass, slipping between her cheeks teasing her puckered hole, moving downward to capture wetness from her core before moving back to tease and stretch her hole, slipping only the tip of his finger in and out as she moaned.

 

She wiggled against his digit and his cock, coaxing him to push it further into her, cock and finger matching their thrusts. Burying her face back against his throat, caressing his eagle with her tongue. He build up her pleasure, edging her out then pulling back and repeating the process over again. The last time she reached behind her to grip his wrist, “Don’t tease.”

 

“I like teasing Elizabeth.” But he obeyed and worked her over his pointer and cock, she puckered, walls closing rhythmically around his appendages. Pulling out, he spilled up against her belly, stark white against white. Breathing hard against each other Rio set her on her back, reaching towards the coffee table he pulled a tissue box he kept there, pulling out several he wiped his cum from her skin. He wadded up the tissue and tossed it into a metal mesh waste basket in the corner of the room. Moving them to the soft buttery couch he laid her so her back was pressed to his front. He pulled the grey throw he always kept on the couch around them. 

 

She played with the beads he gifted her, his own hand tangling with her fingers and the rosary. Her hand began to stroke the soft black hair on the arm he had wrapped around her.

 

“Rio.”

 

“Elizabeth.”

 

“I love you.” He stilled, the loudest sound in the room his racing heart. He softly gripped her chin and she turned to look up at him.

 

“What?”

 

“I said, I love you.” She turned in his embrace, stroking his face, foreheads pressed together, lips hovering about his own, “I love you Rio.”

 

He delved into her mouth, capturing the words, swallowing them into his being. He pressed kisses against her like she had earlier, kissing her eyelids, her nose, the pink ear he could reach. “Elizabeth, I love you. It’s been so long. I think I loved you from the start.”

 

She smiled at him, tears spilling from those beautiful heaven sent eyes. He pressed his lips to her wet cheeks as the words rang true and they wrapped themselves up in each other. Kissing and laughing, hands meeting and refusing to let go.

 

Two forces of nature who’d always been destined to meet finally melding into one being.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did a stop a lot to cry? I really did, I really fucking did. I just love them so much and want them to just accept that they're in love too. Also I needed to include that Pretty Woman jewelry box scene because it's too damn cute. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. Let me know what ya'll thought.


End file.
